1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rail boards, in particular, although not exclusively, to rail boards for model vehicles.
2. Background Information
Rails and tracks for use with model vehicles are often assembled from sections in the form of rail boards or track segments. Rail boards generally comprise a base and one or more rails, which may be electrically conductive. Generally, one or both ends of each rail board include an attachment means for connecting the board to another board.
Often, prior art rail boards have sharp rail edges, which makes assembly easier. However, these exposed sharp edges can cause injury when the rail board is handled.
One common rail board design comprises at least one spigot extending from one end of the board and a socket in the other end of the board, the socket having dimensions corresponding to the dimensions of the rail. In use, the spigot of one board is inserted into the socket of another board, to connect the two boards together. However, this type of connection means has a tendency to create a loose connection between adjacent boards. Furthermore, the socket and the spigot may deform or become damaged if the board is dropped or crushed or the like. The deformation may affect the ease of assembly. In some cases, damage to the spigot or socket can prevent connection of the boards.
An alternative rail board design is disclosed in United Kingdom (UK) patent application number 8923646.7, which comprises a protrusion provided by an extended base section that co-operates with a cutaway base section of another board section. In this patent, two adjacent board sections are joined together by pushing the extended base section of one board into the cut away section of the other board. Although the board design of the United Kingdom patent application number 8923646.7 may comprise a neck and barrel arrangement to improve the connection between adjacent boards, the push-fit arrangement for connecting the boards causes the boards to be easily disconnected if the track is accidentally disrupted.